1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heart beat analysis device and method, and more particularly to heart beat analysis device and method capable of measuring the heart beats of an individual in physical exercise, notifying the individual of a suitable exercise amount with messages or warning sounds, and allowing the individual to listen to the radio or music.
2. Description of Related Art
Various physical exercises and, in particular, jogging being done by individuals with different ages and health factors become effective only in a range of heart beat rates required for the individuals.
That is, in case that individual heart beat rates do not drop to a specific low level, physical exercises can have a slight influence on them, whereas, in case that the individual heart beat rates go beyond a upper limit level, the exercises can have a harmful influence on them definitely. Accordingly, people who start physical exercise perform exercise amounts suitable for them according to their physical status and their usual exercise amounts. The most basic of the exercise amount measurements measure the number of heart beats of an individual in exercise, and compare the measured number with a standard table, so that he measures his physical exercise as weak, medium, or strong for himself.
A conventional heart beat analysis device requires its user himself to measure his heart beats based on existing data and to adjust the exercise strength accordingly.
Further, it has a problem in that he can not analyze what exercise is suitable for himself unless he records the heart beat measurement data by himself.
Furthermore, it has another problem in that individuals in physical exercise get easily bored during the exercise due to its simplicity.
In order to solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide heart beat analysis device and method which prevent individuals from excessive exercises by sending warning signals to the individuals in case of exceeding predetermined exercise amounts through individuals"" heart beat measurements.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide heart beat analysis device and method which allow individuals in physical exercise to listen to the radio or music in order to prevent them from easily getting dull.
Furthermore, it is a further object of the present invention to provide heart beat analysis device and method which can store the heart beat changes of individuals in physical exercise, analyze heart beat changes according to individuals"" exercise states by transferring the changes to personal computers (PCs) later, and simultaneously measure exercise effects.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention comprises a unit for measuring heart beats of a user in physical exercise; and a unit having a heart beat signal processing unit, and for analyzing heart beat signals measured from the heart beat measurement unit, comparing the analyzed heart beat signals with reference values, outputting warning messages when in excessive exercise, and outputting guidance messages when in insufficient exercise.
Further, the present invention comprises steps of (1) inputting and storing reference values as to the number of heart beats; (2) measuring heart beats of a user in physical exercise; and (3) comparing the heart beat measurement value measured in step (2) with the reference values as to the number of heart beats, and outputting a warning signal in case that the heart beat measurement value is below a lower limit value or above an upper limit value of the reference values.
Digital music files to be retrieved in the above are files having extensions of mp3, ra, mid, rmi, asf, wav, and so on.